Ballet of the Lover's
by Celtic8Raven8Mage
Summary: She left him five years ago and he's watched her in secret ever since. She dances to cover the pain in her soul. He wants her to return to him. Will get more mature as it progresses. OWNS NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

As she lightly steps out onto the stage, all lights immediately train on her. She stops in the middle of the stage and takes a Pas de Bourree and holds a fourth position while the violin plays slowly. She moves gracefully into a Plie before taking a slow quadruple Pirouette.

And the dance begins.

She goes instantly into a Grand Jete and swirls into the great performance. She swirls and bows gracefully. She feels the void in her heart disappear, a void that had appeared only after she left the past behind for good. She can even remember that eventful day. Everything comes back to her as she does a double turnout.

"_Here you go." she hands over the shimmering, complete jewel. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." she smiles sadly, fighting tears so that they don't see how much it hurts to leave. She didn't wait for him to arrive to say goodbye, she just left without telling him. And she nailed and seal the well shut. _

_The old wise one pulled her close and whispered parting words in her ear, and then they watched her leave with heavy hearts. They knew he would be angry and hurt when he returned to learn that the only reason he still can fight is gone. _

She ends in her curtsy after the Pas Marche, and the crowd cheers. Roses are thrown to her in reds, yellows, pinks, whites, and oranges. She smiles, her heart light and happy and proud. She see's a color flash and instinctively reaches up, catching a beautiful silver rose.

He watches her walk off the stage with his rose in her hands. He looks at her closely as she studies the beautiful flower. He stays until she is gone from his sight before turning and leaving.

She climbs out of her limo and hurries into the hotel. The paparazzi are held back by tall men in black suits as the elevator doors shut in front of her.

She quietly steps into her suite. A room for a princess, really. The staff call it the 'Swan Suite'. How ironic. She quickly walks into the bathroom, has a quick shower, brushes her teeth, does a relaxing stretch exercise before rubbing her aching body with home made green tea leaves, lemon, and honey oil, and slips into her large, luxurious bed. However, the emotions of the performance are gone now, and she is left with a black hole in her heart and the feelings of regret and sob-inducing sorrow wracking her body until she falls asleep crying with her head under one of her many pillows.

**A.N.: I'm sorry it's so short, but it'll get better as we go along. I promise ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

She awakens in the morning, refreshed and relaxed despite her tears. Her eyes are no longer able to become swollen and puffy; that's how long she has cried for them. For him.

She walks to into her closet and pulls a simple short-skirted kimono out. The deep blood red matches her skin tone and eyes perfectly. The silver outlining and swirled design with silver roses completes the dress, which has a skimpy skirt to it and a low cut v-neck that shows off a good amount of cleavage. She slips on Dark red velvet high-heel boots and feels as it something is missing. She looks over at her nightstand table and see's the shining silver rose. She carefully picks it up and steps over to her dresser with its large mirror. She puts down the rose and picks up a hair brush and a black hair band. She quickly brushes her hair until it's silky smooth and pulls the first half of it into a bun and let's the rest fall over her shoulder. She picks up the rose again and places it on the right side of the bun, completing her attire.

A loud knock rings through the room, making her jump. She lightly flutters over to door and looks through the eyehole to see her dance recital teacher, Mrs. Schwan, waving on the other side. She quickly opens the door and Mrs. Schwan hurries into the suite. "Well, now. That was quite an amusing trip through security." Mrs. Schwan comments. Her teacher looks her over. "Look at you. You're a Mozart of the Ballet, or so the 'professionals' call you. I, personally, think you are you and should never loose sight of what makes you happy." she smiles fondly and her student. "Thank you, Mrs. Schwan." the student replies shyly, blushing and looking at the ground. "Now, we'll have none of that. Call me Rebalia." Mrs. Schwan scolds playfully. "Go and pack your things and we'll have you off to the airport as soon as you're ready." Mrs. Schwan gives her a little push. She sighs reluctantly and enters the closet with her head ever so slightly hanging.

A few hours later, she's boarding her privet jet. She looks out the window and watches as the plane takes flight. She's finally going home.

They land in Tokyo several hours later. She steps off and see's a sea of flashing lights and reporters below her. She leans over to the of body guard on her left and whispers, "I don't want to talk to any reporter's right now." The silent man nods before him and his partner, the body guard on her right, step down before her and start moving people aside as she follows. "Miss Higurashi! Are you here to stay or are you going to leave soon?" "Kagome! What are your thoughts on the lack of classical dance taught in schools?" "Higurashi, tell us what it's like to be a famous ballerina! To be able to live the dream of so many little girls!" Kagome ignores them all. She doesn't want to deal with them.

She quickly climbs into her limo and only one guard follows her in. Kagome sighs and relaxes against the cashmere upholstery. "So how did you get stuck with me?" she asks, trying to make small talk for the drive.

"I picked you." a gruff, oddly familiar voice answers. Kagome cocks her head to the side slightly in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." she gives a small, lost smile.

The guard gets up and kneels before Kagome, leaning over and putting his arms on either side of hers. "Kagome, don't you remember me?" he whispers. Kagome sits there, frozen in shock. Did she know this man? How could she know someone she's never met before? "N-no." she stammers at the man's closeness.

The man sighs frustrated under his breath. "Come on, Kagome. Don't play stupid. You know me, remember?" Kagome's indignation flares up. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are! If you were a fellow classmate, then I'm glad to see you doing well. But if-!" She's stopped short of starting to scream as his mouth covers hers. Her eyes shine before closing and slipping into the kiss. A kiss that feels so natural and right that she flips off his hat and tangles her hands into his long, silvery-white hair. He runs his tongue over her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He instantly plunges his tongue into her hot mouth, tasting her thoroughly. Kagome can't help the moan that escapes her as he pulls her to him, grinding himself against her. "Uh, In-, wha-, who-" Kagome cannot think or speak coherently. She tugs at his pants, but she stops him He learns over and whispers hotly in her ear, "Remember, Kagome."

A car horn blares loudly and Kagome wakes with a start.


End file.
